Saturday plays date and a sleepover
by HeligaDark
Summary: Adabelle 'Kikata' Dinh is a good friend of Gilbert Beilschimst. On one particular Saturday, Gilbert wanted to have a plays date with her, and she agreed with one small condition, a sleepover at her place to help her insonia. Will he be able to fulfill it for her? Prussia x OC. Contain mature language and fluffyness, you have been warned.


Hello, my name is Helga and this is my first story on here. Feel free to give your oppinion on this, in case you wanted to know, I got this idea from reading a GinTsu fanfic. If you are interest, you can read 'Unspoken' by . That's all for my rant, note that this is Prussia x OC. Don't like, don't read, that is all.

* * *

This was the third time it happen already. Why the fuck can she go to sleep? For godsake, she try everything tea, scented candle, Mozart, night excursions and tonight, she try taking the pill. Still has no effect on her. At those first days, her friend try helping her but now they are gone for the summer break. Great, just great. Now who is she gonna call to help her with her insomnia? Scrolling through tumblr again, she try to make herself tired by looking at some gif or random post but nope, still nothing. She turn it off and stare at the celling, looking at the glowing scape wallpaper. Call her a kid or anything, but the wallpaper is fucking awesome and anyone who disagreed is an idiot. Speaking of awesome, maybe she could ask Gilbert to help with her? Nah, he is too full of himself to help someone her. Now everyone is far away now, there is no way she can ask them. Oh well, prepared for another sleepless night.

Next morning.

Adabelle had a headache, again, and she woke up at 12:30 PM. It was pretty late for a lot of people, friends probably gonna complain about it but does she care about it? Nope, and she doesn't care if they do. And luckily, it's Saturday, so no school, woohoo! But that doesn't mean that she's not hungry at the time. It time for lunch already, not to mention the fact that she skip breakfast. So she cooked herself some Munavoi for lunch. After an hours or so, she started to do her project for her environmental class. The project was about the rainforest endangered animal and the solution to help them. Even though, it was one of her favorite thing to write about. She had to try to keep herself awake and not to fall asleep on the computer. And while she was doing it, a figuard snake inside her dorm and slowly creeping up behind her. It was Gilbert, and this means he was probably try to do some sort of prank on her. She knew that too well but ignore it, she doesn't have time to deal with this right now. Gilbert was holding back a snicker, thinking that Kitkat was too busy to notice him there. This was one of the rare time when he can pull a prank on her, he's usually got hit or stopped by her, just when he raise his hand and was about to jump at her, an orange flew right in his face. Knocking him out as he drop to the ground in an ultimate defeated. Gilbird was flying around him, worried that his owner maybe dead by the sudden attack. Standing next to Gilbert was a sleepy Ada with a dangerous aura behind her, hand was holding another orange. After a few second, Gilbert jumped up.

"I'm okay! The awesome Gilbert is okay! Oh, hey Kitkat!" He grinned at her. She stare at him blankly before signing back. Yes, she was a muted.

'Mind telling me why you try to creep on me?' She was kind of happy that he's here but that doesn't mean she is happy about him breaking into her flat and try to frank her.

"I wanted to surprise you with my awesomeness. Plus the awesome me wanted to ask spend sometime with the less awesome you." He anouch loudly at her.

'Why is that, may the less awesome me ask?' She mockingly asked, pulled him up.

"Kesesese! As you can see frau, Francis and Toni was too busy with some awesome business of them. Ludwig was being an idiot and Matthias is still on hangover last night. I decided to spend my awesome time with you because you're one of my best buddy."

She was flatter and about to thank him right before…

"You should consider yourself lucky because I choose to spend my awesome time with you." Well forget it. This fucking tear it, she pushed him out the door and throw the orange at his face. Fuck his explanation, nope, she will not tolerate this.

"Wait, frau! Come on, don't be such an awesome person!" She looked at him with an expressionless face but at the same time her eyes spend the chill to his bone, it was cold and full of anger. He swallowed hard at it.

'If you wanted to spend time with me, I expect you to say sorry about your last stupid statement.' She half-threaten at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Don't be so unawesome, Kitkat." Ada narrowed her eyes at the nickname but at least her anger was gone.

Gilbert wanted to take her out for a played date, claiming that she was boring and needed some fun. So he decided to drag her to the mall, running full speed into the arcade, he try challenge her in every game in there. She had to dragged him out before he spend all his money in there. They then continued other activity like window shopping, buying unnecessary item and some video game. They ended the date by going to the movies. She remember it, especially when the lady call them a cute couple, it cause Gilbert to blushed at it. The movies started, it was not really a good one, it was a romance movies, dumb. Really, she don't even remember or know why did he wasted his money for the this shit. He fell asleep halfway through, leaning his head on her shoulder. She doesn't complain though, she even like it, he looks really cute when he's sleeping. Now they were at Subway, eating one of those delicious sandwich.

"Today was awesome! What do you think, frau?" He asked in enthusiasm

'Yeah.' She simply stated.

"I know, right? It all because of the awesome Gilbert always awesome the day!"

"Hm." She hummed in an agreement, not looking at him. His smile plastered. Even though he stated that he goes with her because he didn't had anyone else to spend the day but actually he did this so he can spend time with her. He'll may sound like him a dork for this but all he wanted was to see her smile. She suddenly tapped his arm. He stopped his thought and turned his attention to her.

'Gilbert, I want you to help me with something.' She suddenly shifted uncomfortable and seem embarrassed at the statement, he noted. He smirk

"Oh, look like my frau needs me. So, what kind of help~?" He teased.

'Can you sleep with me?' Okay, he knew that he was teasing her but he did not thought that she would ask him to do such a thing. His face redden at the thought and his word were stuck in his throat. She realize what it sound like and added.

'Help me fall asleep you idiot. Not in that way.'

"Oh, that's reasonable." He sighed. Then smirk again. "But if you want, I will help you in the other way~." Smack, another orange to the face. (Seriously, where did she get that much orange?)

~Time skippy~

So now, he was staying at her place with his stuff at her room. She also wanted to played a game some it would be easier to help her fall asleep. So here he was, obnoxiously sitting on the couch, waiting for her to come out. Although, he been with many girl before, mostly just some fun activity under the sheet. He was obnoxious about this one. Ada or Kitkat as he called, was not a person who was for those kind of activity. She was his friend or more than that, he wouldn't admit but he like her or even loved her. This was the first time ever that he ever felt this way toward a girl and seriously, it make him worried that he will screw it up. Making her hates him and never wanted to hang out with him again. The bedroom door open to review Ada, who was now in her pyjama, walking into the room and flopped down the couch next to him. He blushed at her, she was wearing a big black sweater with dark purple short that stopped at the middle of her thighs, her hair was not in their usually braided up style, it was let down. Seriously, it framed her face perfectly, her clover eyes shone bright in the dark. She looked so pretty right now. No, no, no. He quickly look away and tried to distracted himself from her by turning on the Xbox and put the disc in. He immediately took the controller and plug it. The game started and on the screen showing was Dark Souls. Ada decided to bought this game because she hear many people recommended and the game looks amazing. She started to take the control from him, but he insisted her that he should play it first. After coming to an agreement, they decided that she should play first then him. Playing through the first few round, she got some gold and some fairly good weapon from the monster while beating some easy bosses in the first attempt. Beginner luck' he grumpily grimace. Then it got harder, he was shouting behind her and pointing at the screen, telling her where to hit or how to kill the monster. Then it was his turn, he die when the first bosses came out, furiously swearing at it, he then try again, pushing the buttons as quick as possible. She sat next to him, eating one of those delicious snack that she brought this afternoon with him while commenting on what he should do. It was annoying, but it was a lot of fun. When he got the hang of it, he began to find some hidden door and play some dirty but effective move on the bosses and other player online. Meh, it wasn't that bad, she done worse than that. Feeling a bit drowsy, she lean her head on Gilbert's shoulder, making him lost 30 Hp in process, he turn back, face was reddened with embarrassment.

"W-What are you doing, frau?"

'I'm tired, just be quiet and keep playing so I can use you as my pillow.' she sign to him.

He grumbled and turned around, continued playing, mumbling something about stupid bosses. She wrapped her arm around his neck, making him lose more blood. 'Scheiße!' He's swear, Ada smiled and continued watching his attempt to get through the dungeon. As time went by, she grew tired and passed asleep on his shoulder. Gilbert dodged a few more time and slay the boss. He drop the controller and whisper-yelling at it. Looking back to Ada to threw as mug face, he found out that she felt asleep while wrapping her hand tightly around him. He slightly blushed and look at the clock, 10:43. Wow, they play for 4 hours straight, well that explain why she felt asleep. But hey, atleast he fulfill her request of helping her got to sleep. He turn off the Xbox, taking out the disc and put it back in the shelf. Then carefully picking her up for a piggy back ride. He takes her to her room. Placing her gently on the bed, he put her in a more comfortable position and crawl into the bed, pulling up the blanket and place it on himself, he wrapped his arm around her and kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight, frau." He closed his eyes.

Suddenly, she moved her arm around him. He froze, and after a good five minutes, he finally relax. Thinking that she was moving for a better position. But suddenly feeling her hand writing something behind his back, his eyes widen.

'Ich liebe dich, Gilly.' She opened her eyes and smirk at him.

"Frau! You weren't sleeping?!"

She laugh out and hugged him closer, kissing his cheeks in process. Oh well, atleash he got to see her smile.

Ende


End file.
